When shit happens
by SubjectZer0
Summary: what happens when liara and sam can't be together?
1. Chapter 1

_**When shit happens**_

**_Authors note: So sup guys :) I got bored so i guess i had to write this ;P Have fun and enjoy._**

**I dont own this shit xx**

* * *

**Chapter_ 1:_**

Break always annoyed Liara; she had nothing to do apart from read, maybe the odd occasion Liara would have someone come and talk to her but other than that, she just read. Liara looked up from the book on Protheans she was reading and took a moment to look at all the other students there. All talking to there friends, all on there Omni-tools, talking about the new Galaxy got talent TV show. She furrowed her brow for a second a looked at the group of girls in the distance. The girl that they all crowded around had long raven hair and had the most expensive clothes. Her name was Miranda Lawson; the slut of the school as everyone else saw her. She was in a few of Liara's classes and she was smart, Liara had admitted that; and she was beautiful, Liara admitted that too. Liara looked at the floor sadly knowing she would never have a chance with Miranda anyway and began to read again. The worst thing about being a senior was the work. It usually didn't bother Liara; she kept to herself and didn't get bothered by many people except for today.

"Yo blue tits!" She heard a batarian shout across the quad. Liara just ignored the comment and continued reading. "Bookworm! Whatcha reading? Something to do with Fairies?" The batarian laughed as he walked up to her with the group of batarians and turians.

"Please, leave her alone. I can quite clearly see that you are annoying her and at the end of the day you're just upset because your real friends aren't really your friends and if you were in this situation your friends would just walk away or try and look 'hardass' and think they're cool, when really they know they're not." The broad British accented girl smiled and shooed the batarians away. She turned to Liara and smiled. "Samantha Traynor at your service ma'am." Liara smiled as she stood up and shook the girl by the hand.

"I am Liara T'Soni; it's a pleasure to meet you." Liara gave a polite nod. "Thank you for getting rid of the batarians."

"It's quite alright; I know how it feels to have them bother you. Usually I'm quiet, but something told me to tell them to piss off." Sam laughed.

"Well thank you anyway Sam. Why haven't I seen you here before?"

"Oh..." Sam said as she rubbed the back of her neck. "I am new, I'm a sophomore. I just moved from horizon with my mum and her boyfriend."

"Don't worry I'll show you around if you wish." Liara kindly stated. "Which lesson do you have first?" Liara put her book away in her bag.

"I think... I have..." Sam said as she rummaged through her bag to find her timetable. "Engineering." She smiled and put her timetable away.

"Oh that's good because I have home economics, which is right next to the engineering room, I'll see I can come in to see you." Liara smiled just as the bell went. "Come on, I'll show you where to go."

* * *

Liara quietly walked into the engineering room and saw Sam sat by herself while everyone else was on the machines, filing down metal or de-burring it. She was writing something about the mass relays.

"Hello Samantha." Liara said as she pulled the seat next to Sam.

"Hey Liara, why are you here? Not that I don't want you here just..." Sam nervously started twiddling the pencil in her hands.

"Home economics remember and a senior so basically I'm free whenever." Liara laughed and took the piece of paper that Sam had been writing on and had a look at it.

"You understand about how the mass relays work?" Sam asked shocked.

"Yes, I do. When I was younger my mother made me learn about them from a very young age." Liara's brow furrowed as she figured out Sam's calculation about the speed and distance of the relays.

"What else do you like?" Sam smiled and put down the pencil on the desk.

"Protheans." Liara said with a smirk.

"Protheans are the aliens that lived before us right?" Sam cheerfully asked.

"Yes but no; see the Protheans were an alien civilisation that controlled the galaxy, they controlled everything."

"Why so interested in them Liara?"

"They were amazing people; the things they made the things they did. It must have been wonderful to live in that time." Liara tilted her head to the side and put down the piece of paper.

"I see why they interest you so much then." Sam gave a laugh. "How long do we have left of the lesson?" Sam asked abstractly.

"Oh, we have about five minutes till lunch." Liara smiled and stood up to leave.

"Mind if I tag along? I don't have a clue what I'm doing." Sam looked down awkwardly.

"Not at all, I'll grab my things and come back for you." Liara walked into the other room and quickly walked back into the room before the bell went. Sam grabbed her sports bag and gave her work to the teacher and walked out the room with Liara.

* * *

Liara smiled as she remembered her day, she was sat in last period 2 minutes left of school. She looked over at Sam talking to Jane Shepard and couldn't help but have a big grin on her face. Sam saw Liara looking and waved before walking over to her.

"Which way do you walk Liara?" Sam asked shyly.

"I walk over the field and near the field are some houses." Sam raised an eyebrow.

"I think my parents we're stalking you Liara." Sam laughed and saw a worried look on Liara's face. "I live near you, I think if I can remember my way." Liara smiled and shook her head gently.

"Would you like to walk home with me?" Sam nodded and heard the bell go.

"Ready to go?" Sam smirked and walked out the room, holding the door for Liara.

"Yes of course." Liara and walked out and Sam followed behind her. Sam put her hands in her pockets and walked just behind Liara.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note****: Hey again guys you alrate? erm well here is your new shit for this shit :) xx**

* * *

**Chapter****_ 2:_**

On the 3rd week of knowing each other Sam and Liara were inseparable; they spoke every day and Sam went around to Liara's most nights for tea. On Friday Liara and Sam were walking home:

"You like chess?" Sam said out of nowhere.

"I'm not to sure; I've never played it before." Liara pushed her bag behind her back as her walking pace slowed.

"You've never played chess?!" Sam shouted shocked.

"Sorry." Liara hung her head to look at the ground.

"Oh, no I didn't mean to offend, I... Oh gosh."

"I thought you were mad at me." Liara chuckled. "Maybe one day you can teach me how to play chess." Liara opened the gate onto the field and stepped onto the grass.

"I would like that." Sam cheerfully said. "Do you want to sit down for a bit?" Sam put her bag down on the floor and took a jumper out of her bag before laying it on the ground and sitting on half of it, leaving the other half for Liara.

"Of course." Liara sat down on the other half of the Jacket and crossed her legs.

"So Liara, how long have you studied the Protheans?" Sam put her hands behind her head and lay on the grass. Liara looked at Sam and gave a small smile.

"Since I was old enough to remember anything." She laughed.

"Who taught you about it?"

"My mother, I spent my younger years on this field exploring or digging for ruins in the grass."

"You used to dig for ruins around here?" Sam smiled as she closed her eyes, due to the sun.

"It sounds foolish but..." Liara smiled remembering the memory.

"It's not foolish at all, I used to collect vintage chess pieces; must have cost mom and dad a fortune." Liara lay next to Sam and brought her knees up.

"How long have you liked chess?"

"Since I was about 3 and I understood the rules." Sam laughed.

"Isn't chess confusing?"

"I doubt it would confuse someone like you that much."

"Someone like me?"

"Well you're smart and if you understand how the mass relays work, then you should understand a board game." Sam laughed. "Maybe you won't though." Sam smirked.

"Is that a proposition?"

"I'm sure I don't know what you mean." Sam cheekily smiled. "Come on, you're coming with me." Sam smiled and stood up and helping Liara up.

"Where are we going?"

"Dinner at mine." Sam chuckled. "It's gourmet style." Liara raised an eyebrow.

"Can I tell my mother first?" Liara giggled and put her bag over her shoulder.

"Sure." Sam said, the smile never leaving her face. This was the first time Liara had ever been around to Sam's house and Liara was actually excited.

"Mom? Can Liara have dinner?" Sam shouted as she walked through the door and dropped her bags in the hall.

"Who's Liara?" Sam's mom shouted back.

"Why don't you come and see?" Sam chuckled and looked at her mom as she walked down the stairs. Sam's mom was as most people would call plump, she wasn't the most pleasant of people at times but to new people she was.

"Hello Miss Traynor." Liara smiled politely; Samantha's mom looked Liara up and down and forced out a smile.

"Pleasure to meet you Liara." Sam's mom replied as politely as she could before looking at Sam with a frown. Sam's eyes widened and she looked nervous.

"Liara put your bag on the floor and follow me." Sam walked up the stairs onto the landing and then up another flight of stairs. "Say hey to my room." Sam smiled and sat on the neatly made bed.

"Does your mother not like me?"

"She's not the fondest person of aliens. Just ignore her."

"Oh, she won't poison me will she?" Liara asked nervously.

"I said she's not fond of aliens, not that she wants them dead you muppet." Sam laughed and put on her music. "You know this song?"

"Yes, High school never ends." Liara laughed. "It doesn't." Sam smiled and shook her head.

"I know right." Sam laughed and looked up at Liara. "Want to learn some Chess?"

"Yes of course Sam." Sam stood up and walked over to the chest of drawers and pulled out a chess board and a little box. She placed the board on the table and put all the pieces on the board. "So what am I doing with this piece?" Liara asked picking up the pawn.

"Well on the first move you can move this little guy 2 places forward, but you can only move him straight ahead." Liara's brow knitted together and she placed the end pawn 2 places forward. "Okay so now you can only move that pawn one place forward when it's your move."

* * *

"Girls dinner!" Sam's mom shouted from downstairs as they just finished their game.

"Good timing mom." Sam sarcastically said with a laugh. She and Liara walked down the stairs and got the plates of food off Sam's mom and walked back upstairs. They sat on the floor as the music still played it had now changed to 'Loss Of Control – Green Day'

"Your mom is an excellent cook." Liara took a bite more pasta.

"Only on good days." Sam chuckled. "Want to watch a film?"

"Sure."

"Sleepy Hollow?"

"What is it?"

"It's a film about rabbits and flowers." Sam laughed and shook her head. "No it's a horror film want to watch it?" Sam asked happily.

"It's getting late will your mother mind?" Liara took the last bite of pasta put the plate on the floor.

"No, I'm sure you could stay over for the night if you wanted… that's only if you want though." Sam added quickly.

"Of course I would. Would you like to walk round to mine with me to collect my things?" Sam nodded.

"Of course Liara." Sam put the plate of food on top of Liara's plate before walking downstairs with Liara. "Mom can Liara stay?"

"Yeah sure." Sam's mom shouted from the living room.

"Thanks! We're just going to fetch her things and we'll be back in a minute." Sam opened the front door and held it open. "After you."

"Thank you."

"It's just 'cos I'm such a gentleman like that… Wait that came out wrong." Liara giggled as she began to walk out of the door. Sam closed the door behind her and looked up at the stars.

"There beautiful aren't they." Liara said softly.

"Yeah they are." Sam smiled and looked at Liara. "Are you cold Liara?"

"A little." Liara admitted.

"Do you want my jacket?"

"No it's ok."

"Come on Liara, you live close but it's still a 10 minute walk there and 10 back." Sam took off her N7 armour hoodie and put it around Liara's shoulders.

"Thank you, but will you not get cold?" Liara pulled the jacket further over her shoulders.

"No I have my jumper on underneath. You should feel lucky only people I really like get to wear that jacket." Sam laughed and Liara shook her head with a smirk.

"Is that right? Well I'm happy that I'm one of them."

"You're special Liara." Sam blushed. "You know that right?" Liara looked at the ground nervously. "I'm sorry I…"

"No Sam. You're special to me too." Liara was now nervously smiling.

"What have you done to me Liara? I'm blushing more than usual." Sam giggled and covered her face.

"Sorry about that." Liara looked at Sam with a small smile; Sam looked back at Liara with a nervous smile.

"This should warm you up." Sam said shyly as she took Liara's hand and held it while they were walking; Liara's cheeks turned a very nice deep blue.

* * *

When they got back to Sam's they walked upstairs, hands still held together tightly.

"Liara, can I ask you something?" Sam smiled as they got up to Sam's room.

"Yes?"

"Well… Are you gonna be my girl?" Sam said with a small smile.

"Oh that's a good song." Liara laughed. "Yes. I will, if you'll be mine." Liara looked at the ground and sat down on the floor with Sam.

"I think I can do that." Sam laughed and switched on the film. "Lights off or on?" After asking the questions Sam's eyes widened and she looked at Liara. "Not like that!" Liara raised an eyebrow and had a smirk.

"I prefer watching films in the dark."

"Sure thing." Sam stood up and turned off the lights before pressing play on the DVD player and sitting back down on the floor next to Liara. Liara leant onto Sam's shoulder; Sam leant her head on Liara's and took Liara's hand.

* * *

Sam wearily looked at the light coming in through the window and furrowed her brow. _"Why is my shoulder heavy and blue?" _Sam thought to herself before remembering that it was Liara. Liara's fingers still entwined with Sam's and all Liara's weight was resting on Sam. Sam's thumb grazed over Liara's hand; Liara's head moved slowly and she squeezed Sam's hand.

"Morning Liara." Sam whispered before leaning her head onto Liara's.

"Hello." Liara smiled and slowly opened her eyes.

"Enjoy the film?"

"I think I fell asleep." Liara said with a tired laugh.

"Yeah I think we both did." Sam said as Liara moved off her shoulder. "Let's get changed and we'll go to the field for a bit." Liara nodded and stood up, instantly feeling the coldness on her hand.

"What time is it?"

"Its 11:30am."

"Ok." Liara smiled as she walked into the bathroom with her things. "Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I borrow a jacket? I left mine at home."

"Sure." Sam said as Liara emerged from the bathroom with jeans, a spectre top and red converse. Sam handed her N7 hoodie to Liara and smiled.

"Are you sure?" Liara came face to face with Sam stood in her skinny jeans, batman converse and her bra. Liara and Sam both began to blush.

"Sorry." Sam quickly put on her femshep top and laughed. "Yes, I have thousands of jackets." Sam smirked and put her blue hoodie on.

"Ready?"

* * *

"Shall we ask Jane out with us?" Sam said as she took her phone out from her pocket.

"If you like yes." Liara smiled and took Sam's free hand and held it in hers.

"Ok." Sam text Jane skilfully with one hand before putting it back into her black skinny jeans. They walked onto the field and laid where they were yesterday. Sam jumped as her phone began to vibrate and she took it out of her pocket and flipped it open. "She say's she's coming and she's bringing Ash." Sam smiled and put the phone in her pocket.

"Do you think Jane looks like Commander Shepard from mass effect?" Liara sat up and looked at Sam's t-shirt with a furrowed brow.

"Maybe a little." Sam laughed and looked down at her t-shirt and just sat there. "Who knows she's as hardass as Shepard, so why couldn't she be her?" Sam smirked.

"Yes I guess so." Sam and Liara laid there and looked up at the sky.

"Jane! Hey!" Sam and Liara sat up immediately.

"Sup guys?" Jane and Ash smiled while they sat opposite Liara and Sam.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapter 3:_**

Sam's Sunday night: "The thing is I don't like her and that's that Samantha! You are not talking to her anymore!"

"Why can't you trust her?!"

"What makes you think you can trust her? She's an alien and she's shouldn't be on this planet!" Sam stormed off the room, while tears streamed down her face.

"You're just afraid of your little girl growing up and finding someone else! You can't deal with the fact that I'm gay either can you?! Just…" Sam shouted down the stairs to her mom. "Bitch to your boyfriend and Dad all you want! I'm not leaving her because you can't deal with it!" Sam ran up the stairs and slammed the door before jumping onto her bed and lying down. "Fuck you!"

* * *

Sam woke up the next morning with no phone, no internet, everything had been taken off her. Liara had been contacted by Sam's mom and if she ever talked to her or anything again shit would go down basically. Sam's mom had contacted the school and said if Sam talked to Liara, Liara and Sam would get into deep fuck.

Monday morning came around and Sam had gotten no sleep. She wearily got out of bed and rubbed her eyes. She found her jeans, put her my white chemical romance top on and her bright blue converse on; she put on her purple beanie and walked downstairs.

"Hello Sam are you ok?" Sam's mom pleasantly said.

"What do you think?" Sam said as she walked into the kitchen to grab a coffee.

"I did it for your safety Sam." Sam's mom turned around from the counter and sternly looked at Sam.

"Bullshit." Sam muttered to herself.

"What?"

"It doesn't matter just leave me alone mom..." Sam finished her coffee and grabbed her school bag. "Bye have a fantastic day." Sam sarcastically said and with that she had left the house and slammed the door. Sam plugged in her earphones and walked around to Jane's. She walked into Jane's house and walked upstairs.

"You ok Sam?" Jane said with a smile while she was putting on her jumper and packing her school bag.

"I don't know what to do…" tears began to fill Sam's eyes.

"What's wrong?" Jane sat next to Sam and put her arm around her shoulder.

"Mom's ruined everything that me and Liara had… any chance of anything."

* * *

Liara's Sunday night: Liara sat on her bed, head in her hands and Sam's jacket wrapped around her shoulders. "How did this happen?" Liara said through the tears; moving the jacket off her shoulders and held it in her hands. Liara lay down onto her back and pulled the jacket to her chest. "In a couple of months and Sam's alright we can do whatever. Its going to be ok."

* * *

"Liara? Little wing wake up." Benezia softly shouted upstairs. Liara tiredly opened her eyes and looked around her room and stretched. She looked down and realised she was still in the clothes she had worn yesterday, and she was still holding onto Sam's jumper.

"Goddess…" Liara whispered and rubbed her eyes, she moved her legs around the end of the bed and moved her head so her neck cracked; she stood up and walked into the bathroom, showered and got dressed. She put on her white tank top, Sam's N7 hoodie and her bootcut jeans that dragged slightly on the floor and the same red converse she always wore. She walked down the stairs and nodded politely at her mom. "Good morning mother." Benezia gave a faint smile back.

"Morning little wing." Liara walked over and got herself a drink of juice.

"Mother can I ask you something?" Liara asked before taking a sip of the juice.

"It looks like you just did." Benezia smirked. "Yes of course Liara."

"What should I do about the Samantha situation?" Liara sat down at the table and ran her fingers of the glass.

"Do you love her?" Benezia sat opposite Liara.

"I suppose I do."

"You'll figure something out little wing, you always do."

"Thank you mother." Liara tried to smile and stood up. "Have a good day." Liara opened the front door and shut it behind her.

* * *

Liara and Sam hadn't spoken to each other since Sunday. School had begun to suck even more. Neither Liara nor Sam focused on lessons and Sam had begun to become so bored. So on Friday at break Sam decided to text Liara. Liara sat at the same tree she had usually sat at and read, Sam was sat on a bench about 10ft away from her, looking at her. Liara saw Sam get Jane's phone and text something into it; Liara's brow furrowed as she felt the phone vibrate. She rummaged around her pocket and pulled out the old motorola phone and flipped it open, she looked up at Sam before opening the message and Sam gave a smile then nodded.

**_"Hey baby, looking good in my jacket ;) xx" _**Liara smiled and shook her head. She quickly replied to the message.

**_"I may look good but you look better ;) xx you realise if your mom finds out what we're doing, we're both in a lot of trouble right? Xx" _**Liara's face turned into concern.

**_"I know babe, but I love you and I'm not giving up on you. Xx" _**

**_"I will always be here you know :') xx"_**

**_"Yes, but still. Xx Hey Liara come around to mine tonight if you can xx"_**

**_"Of course I can't, your mother will find out and she will report us, she technically can, seen as though I'm over 16 in human years and you are not. xx"_**

**_"huh, rub it in even more :'( xx She won't know xx"_**

**_"How? Xx" _**

**_"You come to mine after school and come up to my room, you can hide up there xx"_**

**_"I will try but I may not be able to xx" _**Sam looked at Liara and Liara looked at her and gave a faint smile. Liara held up her index finger and made a 1 at Sam. Liara pressed something on her phone and held it up to her ear. After a minute or two, Liara put down the phone and text Jane who showed Sam the text. **_"Mother say's I'm allowed to come around. She doesn't know that I'm coming to yours. Xx" _**

**_"Wow Liara's rebelling, I like it ;) I'm in so much trouble if she finds out babe xx I'll just runaway to yours then ;) xx" _**

**_"As you humans say 'bring it' ;) xx"_**

**_"Righhhhhtttttttttt…. Ok Liara wait on the field after school and I'll see you then ;) xx"_**

* * *

"Come on." Sam grabbed Liara's hand and pulled her, breaking into a run.

"Why are we running?" Liara said as she continued being pulled off of the field.

"Just in case Liara; we have to get home to mine Liara, come on." Sam began to run quickly, as they got to Sam's house; Sam pulled her keys out her pocket and quickly unlocked the door. They ran upstairs and Sam slammed the door shut. "I hate running…" Sam said out of breath as she lay on her bed.

"It was your choice." Liara laughed. Sam moved up and Liara lay next to her. "Why are you doing this to be with me?"

"Believe in love at first sight?" Sam asked while her breathing returned to normal.

"I guess I have to now." Liara smiled.

"Ha thanks. I guess I'm doing this because I love you." Sam took Liara's hand and kissed it.

"I love you too."

**_Authors Note: So guys I hope you enjoyed it. XD Don't try this at home you will most probably get found out; it's only because Liara and Samantha are epic and can do anything they want XD I love you babes thanks and just wait for the future chapters ;) xx_**


End file.
